cityofheroesfandomcom-20200222-history
Psymon Omega
Overview }} __toc__ Introductions Contact Introduced By * Darla Mavis New Contact(s) * Technician Naylor '' Minimum level 35'' I've heard that there's an Arachnos technician looking for people to do some dangerous work. The guy's name is Grant Naylor, and he's attempting to reverse-engineer one of the portals around Nerva and turn it into an inter-dimensional gate. Naylor has access to Technology and Science enhancements. Technician Naylor's doing some interesting things. Working with him could lead to some very good places for you. And some very strange ones. Information Psychic Mastermind Psymon Omega is an intimidating sort. He is a tall, strong man with a stare which looks right through you. It's said that he is a master psychic, capable of reading minds and seeing into the future. It's also said that he seeks to destroy any opposition to his psychic mastery. Initial Contact I am Psymon Omega, and I am a master psychic. The secrets of the mind are open to me, and I have delved deeply. Others seek to usurp my place of power, and I must act to preserve it. Story Arcs Nictus Dissection Souvenir: Inert Nictus Fragment This is a residual bit of Nictus energies that flows through you from the Warshade known as Romulus. You acquired it in a tale you like to call: Nictus Dissection It all started when Psymon Omega sensed some Rikti communication in the sewers beneath one of the islands of Crimson Cove. Their intent was unclear to Psymon, but involved a psi-tech device. Psymon wanted to get hold of this Rikti Tech, and sent you to salvage it. You encountered an assault team of Longbow led by a Warshade known as Romulus, intent on destroying the psi-tech device the Rikti had. Psymon was furious with Romulus' interference—the hero had apparently caused problems for Psymon in the past. In order to deal with Romulus once and for all, he sent you to deal with an experimental Void Seeker rifle—one that not only was designed to take out Warshades, but to separate the alien and human forms completely! You attacked Romulus at a Longbow base and after his defeat used the Nictus Rifle to split him in two! Briefing I have recently sensed the mind communications of the Rikti nearby. Their alien language is hard to interpret with mind-probles, but their intent is clear. They are doing something in the sewers underneath Crimson Cove - something to do with psionic technology! Salvage the Rikti tech and bring it to me. Mission acceptance I sense much coming conflict for you, . Watch your back. Unnecessary solicitation The Rikti tech is not with you. Return once you have recovered it. Ambush! Upon attacking the Longbow guarding the Rikti tech, Romulus, along with three other Longbow will immediately spawn very near the Rikti tech and begin attacking it. Have a method ready to pull their attention away, as the Rikti tech is quite fragile! Enemies Notable NPCs: * Romulus (Boss) (Leading the waves of attackers) NPC Text :Aggroing: Random Longbow: "We've got company! It's !" Romulus: "Destroy the Rikti Tech!" Upon exit of mission (if successful) Before you can finish him off, Romulus teleports to safety! Debriefing Mission Failure: What? Romulus is to blame for this! I'll fix that meddling Warshade! Debriefing Mission Success: Excellent. I hope to unlock the secrets of the device. Romulus was working with Longbow? We've crossed paths before. I'll have to do something to stop that meddling Warshade. Briefing Romulus the Warshade has meddled in my affairs for far too long. His power comes from the fusion of his Nictus and human parts - and I wish to destroy that power irrevocably. I have heard whispers in the minds of Arachnos troops that there is an experimental weapon used by their elite assassins - a Void Hunter rifle capable of splitting apart a Warshade! Interrogate Arachnos troops to find the location of the experimental Void Hunter rifle. Mission acceptance Once you have acquired the rifle, I'll set it to Romulus' energy signature. Unnecessary solicitation Find the location of the Void Hunter rifle! Unnecessary solicitation You know where the Void Hunter rifle is, now get it! Enemies: Notable NPCs: * Fortunata Mistress (Boss) "We have base penetration! Call for backup!" Temporary Power Completion of this mission will grant a villain the Void Hunter Rifle: Debriefing I sense you possess the rifle. Excellent. It'll make your next task so much easier... Briefing Now has come the time to eliminate Romulus the Warshade! I've adjusted the Void Hunter rifle you took from the Arachnos base to Romulus' unique energy signature. Once you defeat him all you'll need to do is fire a shot from the special energy dissipator on the rifle to split him into his human and Nictus parts. Go now and defeat Romulus the Warshade! Mission acceptance Make the experience painful for him. Unnecessary solicitation What are you waiting for? Take down Romulus! Ambush! As soon as you enter the mission, there will be an ambush by Longbow. Random Longbow 1: "Halt in the name of Longbow!" Enemies Notable NPCs: * Romulus (Boss) Debriefing Ha ha! I understand splitting a Warshade apart is quite a painful experience. I hope his pain was exquisite for Romulus. Psymon Sez Souvenir: Aurora Borealis' Tiara This is Aurora Borealis' tiara, taken when you defeated her in a tale you like to call: Psymon Sez It all started when Psymon Omega got you to check into the source of a psychic disturbance on Sharkhead Isle. Travelling to the Pit, you found the Freakshow attempting to remove some strange crystals they found while scavenging there. Returning to Psymon, he related that the crystals seemed to sing with psychic energy. Psymon was intrigued by the crystals, and wanted to know more. He sent you to the local geological survey office to see if there were any other recorded discoveries of the rock. Breaking past office security, you found files mentioning an earlier discovery. The crystals were secured by Longbow and taken to one of their local research bases. Psymon desperately wanted the research data and sent you to retrieve it. You invaded the Longbow base and interrogated the scientist. You discovered Longbow couldn't make heads or tails out of the crystal's properties and so passed it on to cohorts over at GIFT in Paragon City. At the GIFT office you forced a researcher to give you all the data on the psi-crystals. The research revealed the psi-crystals allowed someone to steal a person's psychic energies to use for themself. Psymon had a plan to take out one of his psychic rivals who was helping victims of Rikti experimentation at a local hospital. Psymon's plan involved stealing the components for a Psionic Activator from one of Dr. Aeon's labs. The device awakens psychic powers in psi-latent targets at the cost of their sanity. Fighting your way past Arachnos guards, you managed to acquire the device. Psymon completed the Psionic Activator and passed it on to you, allowing you to use it to awaken the psychic energies of the Rikti victims, making them into your minions. You then staged your attack on the hospital, fighting past Longbow guards to get to Aurora Borealis herself! Psymon used the psi-crystals to steal her psychic energies for himself. boosting his own power considerably. Briefing I have senses which are highly attuned to psychic manifestations. Earlier today I sensed a disturbance coming from Sharkhead. Discover the source of these psychic emanations. Mission acceptance This may be something valuable or dangerous. Or both. Unnecessary solicitation I still sense the disturbance. Do not delay. Note: Finding the glowy on the map will complete the mission. Enemies Debriefing What are these crystals? They resonate with psychic energy! I must know more... Briefing These crystals you discovered in the Pit on Sharkhead Isle are amazing. While they contain some trace amounts of psychic energy, they seem to be able to do much more. I must know if there have been other similar finds, and by whom. Break into the local surveyor office and find any record of strange geological discoveries. Mission acceptance The only thing you'll have to worry about is security guards. Of course, these are Rogue Isles security guards... Unnecessary solicitation Bring me the geological records. Enemies NPC Text :Aggroed Random Security Guard 1: "Frank! We got villains!" Random Security Guard 2: "Oh man. This is going to hurt." Random Security Guard 3: "Mother!" Random Security Guard 4: "Ah geez. Not again..." :Security Guard Captain: Before combat: "Okay boys, just like we practiced." Combat start: "Aw heck! Just shoot 'em!" Debriefing A previous crystal discovery was secured by Longbow? They must have realized its potential power. We must find out what they have discovered! Briefing Longbow has been doing research on psi-crystals like the ones you found in the Pit on Sharkhead. I want to know what they have discovered so we can unlock the secrets of the crystals. Break into the Longbow base and interrogate the research scientist. Mission acceptance I've mind-controlled the crew of a sub at Agincourt to allow you to reach the research base. Get moving. Unnecessary solicitation I'm losing patience. Interrogate the Longbow scientist! Enemies Notable NPCs * Longbow Ballista (Elite Boss) (does not have to be defeated to complete mission) * Research Scientist (non-escort objective) NPC Text :Longbow Ballista: Combat start: "It's ! Call for backup!" :Research Scientist: Upon 'rescue': "All right! I'll talk! We analyzed the crystal, but couldn't unlock its secrets. We passed it on to our cohorts over at GIFT to investigate further." Debriefing GIFT is doing the research now? Well, they'll probably get better results than those incompetent fools at Longbow. Briefing GIFT works with some of the top mutant psychics around - it's no wonder Longbow shipped the psi-crystals over to them. I need to find out what the GIFT researchers have discovered about the crystals. Break into the GIFT research center and interrogate the head researcher. Mission acceptance I sense we are close to finding something very important. Unnecessary solicitation You're trying my patience. Interrogate the GIFT researcher! Enemies Notable NPCs * Private Security Captain * GIFT Researcher (Captive) (escort to location within map) (MISSING CLUE?: The game didn't give me any clues when I took the scientists to his safe. But Psymon acts in the debriefing like if you had discovered something, so I believe the game is missing a clue at this point.) NPC Text :GIFT Researcher: Before combat: Private Security Captain: "Relax, we'll get you out of here." Combat start: Private Security Captain: "Ah! It's ! Every man for himself!" Upon being 'rescued': "You've come for the psi-crystal research, haven't you? I sensed it & it seems to have affected me!" "I don't want any trouble! All my research notes are in the safe. If you take me there I'll give them to you. Just don't hurt me!" If lost: If refound: "Ah! Don't hurt me!" Upon reaching location: "There! Take it and go!" Debriefing Ah, so the psi-crystal can be used to steal psychic energies? Most interesting. I think I have a plan. Briefing Now that I know what the psi-crystals can be used for, I have a plan to take out a certain heroic rival of mine named Aurora Borealis. I understand she's doing work at a hospital for victims of Rikti experimentation, which gives me an idea. Dr. Aeon has developed a device called a Psionic Activator which unlocks psychic potential in psi-latent targets. Unfortunately, the device does so at the cost of the person's sanity, leaving them nothing more than a ravening monster. This fits perfectly into my plan! Break into the Arachnos lab and steal the components for the Psionic Activator. Mission acceptance Arachnos troops guard Aeon labs. Do not do them permanent harm, as we do not wish to raise the ire of Lord Recluse. Unnecessary solicitation I do not sense the Psionic Activator on your person. Get it. Enemies NPC Text :Aggroed Crab Spider Webmaster: "For Arachnos and Lord Recluse!" :Ambush! Random Arachnos ambush 1: "Stop in the name of Arachnos!" Random Arachnos ambush 2: "Stop in the name of Arachnos!" Random Arachnos ambush 3: "Stop in the name of Arachnos!" Debriefing Ah, the components for the Psionic Activator. This should be child's play for me to put together. Give me a moment. Briefing It's time to put my plan into action! I will lay low my psychic rival, the famous Aurora Borealis! She's meddled in my plans for far too long! Aurora Borealis is currently in a Paragon City hospital helping victims of Rikti experimentation. Her pathetic sympathy shall be her downfall! I will give to you the Psionic Activator you stole from the Aeon lab - use it on the Rikti experimentation victims and you'll gain allies for your fight against Aurora Borealis and her Longbow compatriots! Know that the fight against Aurora Borealis will not be an easy one. You might require aid from other villains in order to defeat her. Mission acceptance When you have defeated her, I will feed upon her psychic energies through the psi-crystals! Temporary Power Upon accepting this mission, a villain will obtain the Psionic Activator temporary power. Unnecessary solicitation I have given you the tools to defeat Aurora Borealis. Make haste! Enemies ! I should have known it was you!" Aurora Borealis: "Who else would be so vile as to turn these people into monsters to use against me?"}} Notable NPCs * Aurora Borealis (Hero) * Stasis tube x 5 (object) * 0 to 5 Transformed Rikti (Ally NPC) (does not need to survive the mission) NPC Text Stasis tube guards Before combat: Random Longbow guard 1: "What's the word?" Random Longbow guard 2: We got an infiltrator!" Combat start: Random Longbow guard 1: "Look! Over there!" :Various Combat start: Random Longbow 1: "We've got an intruder! It looks like !" Random Longbow 2: "Call for backup!" :Aurora Borealis: Combat start: "You are scum! I'm going to mindwipe you out of existence!" At 75% Life: "You'll never get away with this!" At 50% Life: "Argh!" Defeated: "Nooooooooo!" Defeated a villain: "One less villain to worry about!" Debriefing Ah, the sweet taste of Aurora Borealis' psychic energies. It's like a nectar for the mind. Delicious. Store Psymon sells the following items: * Inspirations * Level 30 Magic/Mutation Dual-Origin Enhancements * Level 30 Mutation Single-Origin Enhancements * Level 35 Mutation Single-Origin Enhancements Missions Briefing Have you heard of Thorn Isle? It is a stronghold for the Circle of Thorns, including some of their most powerful psychics. There are some who I have crossed paths with on the psychic plane and who have dared to challenge my authority there! I want them eliminated! Defeat Kanaris, Jast, and Trimas. Mission acceptance Here is a location of a boat to Thorn Isle. Do not let the stories of the place intimidate you. Their lead mystics are distracted by other matters at this time. Unnecessary solicitation Have you defeated the mystics yet? Go now! Note: You must defeat the Agony Mages listed below along with their escort to complete the mission. Enemies Notable NPCs * Kanaris * Trimas * Jast NPC Text :When aggroed: Kanaris: "Writhe in agony, worm!" Trimas: "You die now!" Jast: "I will destroy you!" Debriefing I sense their presence no longer on the psychic plane. All is as it should be. Briefing Longbow does have its uses as a catspaw. When I discovered the Rikti had started establishing hideouts about the Rogue Isles, I influenced the minds of key Longbow force commanders to make raids on these bases. After all, who is going to dispute the right of Longbow enforcing the peace in Crimson Cove? One of the recent raids resulted in the discovery of certain Rikti-tech which is psionic in nature. I desire this Rikti psi-tech while it's still relatively intact. Invade the Longbow base and steal the Rikti psi-tech. Mission acceptance I have mind-controlled a small sub crew at Agincourt. They will be able to pilot you to the Longbow base. Unnecessary solicitation Blank. Could be a bug, or he really has nothing to say at all. Enemies Ambush! After stealing the last Rikti psi-tech box, there will be three ambushes by Longbow. Random Longbow Ambush 1: "Halt in the name of Longbow!" Random Longbow Ambush 2: "Halt in the name of Longbow!" Random Longbow Ambush 3: "Halt in the name of Longbow!" NPC Text :Random chatter 1: Before combat: Random Longbow 1: "What's the problem?" Random Longbow 2: "The captain of the sub didn't sound like himself." Combat start: Random Longbow 1: "We've got villains! Attack!" :Longbow Officer: Before combat: "Make sure everything is secure!" Combat start: "There they are! Attack!" Debriefing Ah, excellent! This is some sort of psi-weapon! Wonderful, wonderful! I shall make the world bleed from their ears on a whim! Briefing As vast as my intellect and prodigious as my mental powers are, I too have problems. Yes, I know it's hard to believe, considering I AM Psimon Omega. But psychic giants like myself have a new host of problems to deal with. Certainly, hearing the constant nattering of insignificant minds on the edge of my perception is extremely annoying, but this pales in comparison to some of the larger issues. One of these issues is that of certain phobias which, if left unmanaged, would take on a life of themselves and tear my mind apart. I have been unable to deal with them myself as of yet, but have made a deal with another powerful entity of the Rogue Isles. He is known as Archmage Tarixus, and he possesses a ritual which will unlock a mystic gateway within the ancient gateways found on Primeva. This gateway will act as a gateway to the darker portions of my mind! Take this vial of my blood to Tarixus, then take the ritual stone to the mystic portal and destroy my phobias within! Mission acceptance The phobias will manifest as threats you may have faced in the past, but they will likely treat you as an extension of myself. It may get a little weird. Pay no heed to what they say. Unnecessary solicitation My blood is starting to congeal in the vial. Deliver it to Tarxius! Unnecessary solicitation will be added later Enemies Notable NPCs * Figment (Bone Daddy) (Note: All Skulls within this mission are level 15) * Fear of Commitment (Carnival of Shadows Dark Ring Mistress) * Fear of the Past (Nemesis Warhulk) * Fear of the Unknown (Rikti Chief Soldier) NPC Text: Some of the dialogue in this mission are both revealing and funny as well: :Random Skull minions: Before combat: "Kill Skuls! Kill Skuls!" :Figment: Combat start: "Take that, Psymon!" :Fear of the Unknown: Before combat: "Psymon fears us because he does not understand us!" Combat start: "Afraid of where your path might take you, Psymon?" At 50% life: "One of us! One of us!" Defeated: "You'll never know what lies in the shadows!" :Fear of the Past: Combat Start: "Psymon! You've been bad again!" At 50% life: "You've disappointed me again, Psymon!" Defeated: "You're a terrible son, Psymon! What would your mother think?" :Fear of Commitment: Before combat: "Oh Psymon, why don't you care about me?" Combat start: "Psymon! You've returned to me! Let us never be apart!" At 50% life: "Let's kiss and make up!" Defeated: "I'm telling mother!" Debriefing My fears have been banished - at least for now. Speak to no one of what you have seen or heard. Briefing Are you familir with Psionium? It's a rare ore which can be processed to create a focus for psionic powers. The researchers over at the GIFT labs in Paragon City have been experimenting with Psionium. Bring me the Psionium ore sample and research data! Mission acceptance There is a boat waiting at the docks to take you to Paragon City. Unnecessary solicitation What are you waiting for? Bring me the ore and research data! Enemies NPC Text Before combat: Random Security Guard 1: "How goes it, Joe?" Random Security Guard 2: "Same old, same old." Combat start: Random Security Guard 1: "Oh no, not another villain. Call for backup!" Combat start: Security Guard Captain: "Okay boys! Give 'em heck!" Debriefing I sense the Psionium already. Once I have the Psionium in its processed state, it'll boost my powers considerably! Briefing I have sensed a disturbance in the psychic energies about Nerva Archipelago. It's as if someone or something has generated a mental fog which blinds my extra-sensory perception. However, as a master psychic, I have managed to pierce this veil enough to find the source of this psionic murk. Find the source of this psychic fog and destroy it! Mission acceptance The psychic fog hampers my abilities far too much. Whoever or whatever is responsible must be eradicated. Completely. Unnecessary solicitation My extra-sensory perception is still greatly diminished. Do not delay. Enemies NPC Text Random Rikti 1: "Machine performance: Optimum." Random Rikti 2: "Target: Interrupter!" Random Rikti 3: "Operation: Mindwipe successful. We will dominate!" Random Rikti 4: "Objective: Complete. Result: Human psychics will suffer!" Debriefing Ah, that's much better. I see now that the Rikti planned on making themselves the psychic masters on Earth through the use of these disrupters. The fools! There will only be one psychic master, and that will be Psymon Omega! External Links *